Bae Yong Joon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 배용준 / Bae Yong Joon / Bae Yong Junthumb|274px|Bae Yong Jun *'Apodos:' BYJ (Fans), ヨン様 / Yon-sama (Japón) *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Empresario, Productor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 29-Agosto-1972 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo Gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Familia': Padres y Hermana *'Agencia: '''Boundaries Of Forest *'Religión: Católica Romana Drama *Dream High (KBS2, 2011), episodios 1 al 4 *Water Drops of God (Finales 2009) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007), episodio 1 *Winter Sonata (KBS, 2002) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *The Barefooted Youth (KBS, 1998) *First Love (KBS, 1997) *Papa (KBS, 1996) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS, 1995) *The Six Steps Toward a Separation (KBS, 1995) *Sea Breeze (PSB, 1995) *Salut D'Amour (KBS, 1994) Películas *April Snow (2005) *Untold Scandal (2003) *Ppilku (1997) (basado en el drama Salut D'Amour) Anuncios '2012 ' *Promo KGC (Korean Ginseng) '''2011 *Arnaldo Bassini (Winter Collection) *SK Energy CF *Arnaldo Bassini (Fall Collection) *Arnaldo Bassini ( Summer Collection) *Myeong Dong's AB *Arnaldo Bassini (Spring Collection) 2010 *Arnaldo Bassini *The Face Shop *Megane Ichiba 2009 ''' *Arnaldo Bassini *The Face Shop *Megane Ichiba '''2008 *Megane Ichiba *Viliv *The Face Shop *Sinfanbank 2007 *Secom *Megane Ichiba *Keangnam *Lotte-DutyFree 2006 *Hyundai Sonata *Eastern Home Shopping Network *Secom Security Systems *Pizza-La *Keangnam 2005 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La *Lotte Rummy y Bacchus chocolates *Keangnam (Constructora) *Coca-Cola 7-Flavor Tea *Lotte Almond 2004 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La (Pizza japonesa) *Oronamin C *Lotte Flavono *Lotte Almond *Sony Handycam *Sony Cybershot *AU by KDDI (Audi) *Daihatsu Mira *LG La La La (vídeos disponibles en Bae Yong Yoo Página oficial) 2003 *Ray Ban Glasses *Taster's Choice *LG Whisen *LG Telecom *LG Card *Kolon ManStar *Old & New 2002 *LG Telecom *LG Home Shopping *LG Card *Korea Investment Trust *Kolon ManStar *Old & New *Halla Millate 2001 *JM Global Water Purifier *Kye Mong Sa (Prensa) *Old & New *L'oreal (Perfume) 1999 *FRJ 1998 *LG Group 1997 *LG Group *HITE Beer (cerveza) 1996 *Kwail Nara *LG Group,... *Dong Yang Cosmetic (cosméticos masculinos) 1995 *Lotte Gana *NongShim ZEC *MAYPOLE Premios *'2010 The Korea Herald': 30 de las Personas mas Influyente *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Ji Ah en The Legend *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Gran Premio por The Legend *'2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación por "The Untold Scandal" *'2003 24th Blue Dragon Awards:' Premio Popularidad por "The Untold Scandal " *'2003 24th Blue Dragon Awards: '''Premio Nuevo Actor por "The Untold Scandal " *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Winter Sonata *'2002 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Winter Sonata *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad por Winter Sonata *'1997 33rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad por First Love *'1996 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Fotogenia por First Love *'1995 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actor Revelación por A Sunny Place of the Young Libros Publicados *'2012: 'Kyoto Photo Book (Libro de fotos + DVD) Fotos recopiladas durante su viaje a Kioto *'2011: Wine and People *'2010: '''A Journey in Search of Korea's Beauty (contiene fotografías de varios artesanos, presentaciones de la cultura coreana y lugares para visitar *'2007': BYJ Family Book (BYJ Libro de Familia) *'2005': 100 Days of Bae Yong Joon (100 días de Bae Yong Joon) *'2004': The Image: Volume 1 (La Imagen: Volumen 1, libro fotográfico hechas por él mismo para celebrar el 10º aniversario de su carrera artística) Curiosidades *'Religión': Cristiano católico *'Educación': Preescolar Il-mun **Primaria Myung-il **Colegio Baejae **Instituto Hanyoung **Graduado en FTM (Film, TV & Multimedia) perteneciente a la facultad de arte de la Universidad Sungkyunkwan *'Pasatiempos': Golf, Juegos de ordenador, Pesas, Pescar, Leer y ver películas. *'Especialidades: Golf, Natación, Esquí acuático, Snow-board, Bowling, Hopkido (Arte Marcial) y Kendo. *'''Metas: Ser Director de Películas y Profesor. *'Chica Ideal:' Una mujer inteligente (como Annette Bening o Francisvhl). *'Actores que respeta:' Coreanos: Ann Sunggee, Internacionales: Robert Deniro, Al Pacino. *'Directores que admira:' Martin Scorsese, Alfred Hitchcock. *'Famosos cercanos:' Kim Tae Woo, Kim Seung Woo, Kwon Oh Joong. *'Lema:' ¡Vida Humana! *'Le gusta vestir:' Jeans, Ropa de Gimnasia, Gorras, Lentes de sol. *Famoso mundialmente por su drama Winter Sonata, dejándonlo al frente como artista nº 1 de la famosa "Ola Coreana"´, por ello es considerado el padre de la actuación (epoca moderna) *En el 2004 mientras se encontraba en gira de promoción por China y Japón, coincidió con la publicación de su libro fotográfico The Image: Volume 1 en Japón. Por lo que tras dejar Taiwán se esperaba su llegada a Japón en breve sin fecha concreta. *Durante la novela First Love, fue novio de Choi Ji Woo. *Fue novio de la actriz y cantante BoA. *Relaciones conocidas con Lee Sa Gang,sin embargo tras varios escándolos, ha decidido dejar sus vida privada al margen de la prensa para que no afecte a su trabajo. *Ha vuelto a la televisión después de 5 años de ausencia, con el galardonado drama The Legend con el que ha conseguido aumentar más aún si es posible su popularidad en toda la región asiática. *Tiene una gran amistad con el actor, cantante y modelo Kim Hyun Joong. *Puede llegar a parecerse a Kim Hyun Joong gracias a sus rasgos, especialmente a su sonrisa. *Produjo el Drama Dream High junto a Park Jin Young donde actuó desde el primer episodio hasta el 4to. *Es uno de los actores mejores pagados de Corea llegando a cobrar $200 000 dólares por episodio en un drama. Enlaces *Página oficial *Perfil en Empas *BaeYongJoon's Mexico Family Galería byj04.jpg 0131b.jpg 9899856811.jpg bae09122.jpg Bae Yong-joon.jpg baeyongjoon1.jpg Bae Yong Jun2.jpg Bae Yong Jun3.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:KCantante